


Everything Will Work Out

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Series: Love is caring for each other even when you're angry One Shots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, BDSM AU, Canon Compliant, Discipline, Dom Louis, Dom Noah, Dom OMC, Dom/sub, Emotional Abuse, Future Fic, Insecure Harry, M/M, Older Louis, Protective Louis, Punishment, Sad Harry, Shy Harry, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: Where Harry and Louis' Dominant son, Noah, still doesn't quite understand how to treat a submissive, and Harry's had enough. With great effort, Harry finds the courage to speak to his son, promising things will all work out.*part 3 to a one shot series. Can be read independently, but not as easy to understand.*





	Everything Will Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Here's the long awaited third part to this little series of Larry and their son, Noah! I'm not loving this part too much so any encouragement would be much appreciated! I'm planning to add a fourth part to this, but any ideas for this series are welcome! Or any series, really, but I cannot guarantee they will be posted quickly!
> 
> Thank you for reading! X

Noah groaned from his place at the table, slamming his head down forcefully.

Harry jumped from the loud noise, dropping his cup of coffee. “Dammit,” he muttered, then realized what he'd done. His eyes shot to Noah immediately, just waiting for a scolding from his son, but the boy seemed to have not heard. Breathing a sigh of relief, the man squatted down and began to pick up his cup.

“Don't worry about it, love,” Louis said and scurried over to help. “I've got it.”

Harry nodded, standing back up. “Sorry for cursing,” he apologized, eyes down in submission.

Louis tilted his chin up gently with two fingers. “That's all right, baby. It's understandable,” he assured, a smile on his lips. “Thank you for the apology though, love.”

The sub grinned, shifting from foot to foot restlessly. Even though Louis had said it was fine, he still felt guilty for cursing. He never liked disobeying his Dom or disappointing him; it was completely against his nature. He preferred it when Louis was pleased with him.

“You're welcome, Sir,” Harry whispered, blushing. “Still feel guilty, though. Don't like disobeying you.”

Louis shushed him gently, guiding him over to the table, where Noah was still groaning. “Don't fret over it, love. I know you didn't mean anything by it. Now, why don't you sit with Noah? I'm sure you two could use some bonding time.” He gave Noah a pointed look, clearly telling him to behave.

“Sure,” Harry said, a smile on his face, though Louis could sense the underlying uneasiness behind his tone. “I’d love to.”

“I'll be just in the other room,” Louis murmured so only Harry could hear, and the sub shot him a thankful look.

Harry turned to face Noah, who was still groaning. He had a frown on his face as he stared at his homework, spinning his pencil around in his hand frustratedly.

Noah still had a bad attitude towards Harry, but it had gotten slightly better once he was done with his one month punishment. Now, the biggest problem was Harry's internal conflict. He felt as though Noah didn't love him, and it confused him to no end whenever the boy promised him he did, because he surely didn't act like it.

Louis had been trying to come up with solutions to the problem, but there just was no easy fix. He called up some nearby counselors and asked for their advice, only receiving answers that he would need to bring Noah in for a session. The Dom didn't want to resort to counseling, because he wasn't exactly sure how he would get Noah to cooperate. Plus, he knew Harry wanted to try to address the situation on their own.

The sub approached the situation lightly, knowing he needed to act guarded around his son, as sad as that was. The fact that Louis was nearby did make him feel more comfortable, though.

“What're you working on?” Harry asked, trying to steal a glance at the boy’s work.

“Stupid algebra,” Noah grumbled, throwing his pencil on the table. “It's too hard. I can't do it.”

Harry frowned. “Don't say that,” he soothed gently. “You're very smart; I know you can do it.”

“I can say whatever I want,” Noah retorted sassily, then his eyes softened. “S–Sorry,” he added quickly.

Harry was used to it by now. Noah still made snarky comments towards him, but he apologized afterwards. Harry wasn't sure if he actually felt bad, or if he was scared he was going to tell Louis again.

He wished he didn't have to wonder that.

“That's all right.” Harry gave the boy a tight smile. “Would you like me to help you?” he asked, grabbing a pencil.

Noah nodded solemnly, making Harry inwardly grin. This could be his next step to rebuilding a good, healthy relationship with his son. Hopefully it would actually work.

“Now, which one are you having trouble with?” Harry asked, glancing at the worksheet Noah had.

“This one.” Noah pointed to question five, which Harry immediately recognized as a ‘FOIL’ problem he remembered learning back in school as well.

“Oh! I can help you with this one!” Harry exclaimed, and Noah grinned slightly. “The way you solve these is the ‘FOIL’ method: first, outer, inner, last,” he explained, and pointed to each part of the expression in the problem as he spoke so Noah would understand.

Noah still looked a bit confused. “Okay …” he said uncertainly, eyebrows furrowed. “I still don't really get it, though.”

Harry smiled softly. “That's okay,” he assured. “Would you like me to solve it for you so you can see?”

The boy nodded, so Harry did as he offered. He picked up the pencil again and used the method he just explained to Noah, solving the problem pretty quickly and explaining as he did so.

“Wow!” Noah exclaimed when Harry was done. “I think I get it now.” He grinned happily. “Thanks, Papa!”

Those words made Harry the happiest he had been in awhile. To others, it might seem dumb, but the approval from his son encouraged him to no end, as a submissive. He wanted everyone in his family and peer group to love him, to enjoy being around him. And it was nice and relieving to know Noah didn't completely hate him like he'd thought.

But then, there was a sad thought that crossed his mind. Noah hadn't been kind to him just because he wanted to be; he had been kind because he had done something for him. His own son had used him.

“Glad I could help,” the sub said a bit wearily now, trying to hold in his tears. His own son didn't even enjoy his company unless it was useful for him. Maybe there was a way to rekindle their relationship elsewhere? “Um, what do you say we take a walk? Just you and I?” he suggested, biting his lip nervously — just waiting for Noah to reject his offer.

Noah laughed, shaking his head. “A walk?” he repeated like the idea was incredulous, looking amused. “Pop, that's so boring!”

Harry deflated. “Oh,” he whispered, avoiding eye contact. “Sorry, um. Sorry for the dumb idea.” He smiled through his impending tears and then got up from the table, heading to the living room where Louis was.

“Hi, baby,” Louis greeted with a grin, then frowned when he noticed Harry's tears. “What's wrong, sweets? Was it Noah again?” he asked, patting the spot next to him for Harry to sit.

The sub nuzzled into his Dom, letting out a sniffle. “Yes,” he said with a nod, a hiccup escaping his lips. “I helped with his homework, then suggested we go on a walk to bond, but he made fun of me.”

Louis looked positively livid — more livid than Harry had ever seen him, and he had been cross with him quite a few times throughout their relationship. “Okay, baby,” he said soothingly, sitting Harry up and looking into his eyes. “What Noah did — what he keeps doing — is not acceptable. You are the best papa in the world, and it's his fault he fails to recognize that. I'll go have a talk with him.” He kissed the sub’s cheek and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry whispered. “I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. More than anything else. And Noah does too, yeah?” the Dom tried to assure him, but he wasn't even sure if his words were true. If only he could find out why, he sighed as he made his way toward Noah.

The teen was finishing up his homework at the table, flying through the math problems now that Harry had helped him.

Louis pulled the pencil out of his son’s hand, causing the boy to glare at him. “What the fuck, Dad!” he screeched in annoyance. “I was almost done!”

“I'm sure there’s another boy your age who would appreciate your papa,” the man said icily, his blue eyes fixated in a stern glare on his son.

Noah blanched. “What?”

“I've heard that you were rude to your Papa, yet again. This can't keep going on, Noah. You are severely hurting your Papa and I'm not going to stand for it any longer,” he lectured. “You two are going to go on a walk together and talk things out. I expect you to be polite and respectful to him as well. He is a submissive, but he is also your father, and just because he's a sub doesn't mean he deserves to be treated unfairly. Do you understand?”

The teen nodded, doing his best to refrain from groaning. “Yes, Dad.”

“Good. You may return to your homework once you and your Papa return.”

_____

At first, Harry thought that going on a walk with Noah was a good idea. It would give them some quiet time together to think, and they could share their thoughts with each other. Now, however, he was regretting the idea. Noah had been silent the entire time so far, and he couldn't think of a way to start a conversation.

With a sigh, Harry mustered up the courage to speak. After all, what did he have to lose? It wasn't like he wasn't accustomed to Noah being completely disrespectful and verbally abusive towards him.

“Um, do you want to sit?” he asked hesitantly, feeling stupid for being so afraid of his son. He knew that it wasn't stupid and that he had valid reasons for feeling this way, but that didn't mean his head didn't tell him otherwise.

Noah furrowed his eyebrows, curious as to where this was going, before he nodded. Harry led them over to a nearby bench towards the entrance to the park and sat down, patting the seat next to him. The teen plopped down beside his dad and avoided eye contact. Slowly, Harry reached behind him and placed his arm around his son’s shoulders in a comforting hug, but the boy shrugged him off.

Harry's face fell.

“I — I don't want to be cuddled,” Noah mumbled, still unable to look into his father’s eyes. “Cuddling is meant for subs.”

This time, Harry knew it wasn't intentional (or at least it didn't seem to be), but it still hurt. His son acted like submissives were a special group of people who couldn't do anything for themselves and who needed to be treated a certain way. It was hurtful being treated like he couldn't get through life like a Dom could just because he required certain things — Doms required certain things subs didn't, too.

“Noah,” Harry gathered the courage to speak, “this was actually part of what I wanted to chat with you about. Certain things don't always have to be meant for just subs. Cuddling doesn't have to be meant for just subs,” he explained.

Noah rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it does,” he scoffed, crossing his arms. “Dad cuddles you all the time. I'm not stupid, like subs are.”

Harry winced and looked away, feeling tears prickling behind his eyes. Great — they'd just begun communicating and he was already unable to handle it. Maybe Noah was right.

“I … sorry,” Noah quickly apologized as he noticed Harry's reaction. “It's just, um, a force of habit.” He awkwardly chuckled, scratching behind his neck.

The sub offered a small smile. “Yes, well. As I was saying, it's not right to say certain things are meant for only subs, and certain things are meant for only Doms. Yes, we're both different and so require different things, but that doesn't have to change our identity as a person.”

There was a moment of silence after Harry spoke, signaling Noah clearly had nothing to say, so Harry continued. He fiddled with his fingers on his lap as he spoke, struggling to retain his confidence without Louis there to encourage him.

“Noah, what I'm trying to say is that, when you single me out in front of other people as a submissive by treating me differently, it hurts. Just because I'm a sub doesn't mean that I don't have feelings like Doms, or that I will stay silent and allow you to insult me because I don't have the dominance to reprimand you,” he said, gaining more confidence as he talked. He noticed Noah was now openly looking him in the eyes now and took that as a good sign. “It's just … it’s extremely confusing to me to be told by one Dom, Louis, that I'm loved and treasured as a sub and deserve to be cared for, but then to get told by another Dom, my son, that I'm worthless and can't do anything correctly, and that I don't have the same rights as Doms do.”

Harry paused and took a moment to breathe, collecting his thoughts. Noah had the opportunity to let his Papa’s words sink in, and he suddenly found himself struggling to figure out what to say. He usually had the perfect snarky retort or sarcastic comment, but at the moment, his judgment was telling him that now wasn't the appropriate time to be crude. He needed to be mature and try to understand his Papa.

“I … I'm sorry, I didn't mean—” Noah tried, but Harry interfered.

“Please let me finish, Noah, okay?” he begged, eyes filling with tears again. “I just really need you to understand where I'm coming from.”

Noah nodded, so Harry took a deep breath and continued. “If you're going to be a good Dom one day, you need to learn a lot more about caring for a sub. Because, right now, you're far from being a good Dom.” Harry knew his words were harsh, but he didn't particularly care at the moment; this moment was crucial in getting through to his son. “Good Doms don't put their subs down. They encourage them and correct them through appropriate discipline when they do wrong, and then they comfort them. They're not someone who should be feared by their sub—they're someone who should be looked up to. They should guide their sub and be there for them through everything.”

Harry wiped his eyes, feeling embarrassed for getting emotional. But it was hard — he didn't ever envision himself telling Noah all of these things, although he was glad he finally could.

“That's what Dad does for you?” Noah asked slowly after a moment of silence. “He does all of those things?”

Harry nodded firmly, his curls bouncing as he did so. “Yes, he does. He does all of that and more for me ever since we got together years ago.”

“Oh,” Noah whispered, giving his Papa a tight smile. “I see.”

Harry nodded, not quite knowing what to say. He was immensely glad that it seemed like Noah was understanding where he was coming from, but he still wasn't quite sure his son understood the damage he had done to him.

“I'm so sorry, Papa,” Noah apologized after a few more minutes of silence. “I can't believe what I've done. I didn't mean it.”

Harry leaned forward and reached for a hug, embracing his son in his arms. “I know, love,” he whispered, rubbing his back. “I know.” He kissed his cheek.

Noah didn't seem to want to pull back yet, so Harry kept his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He almost felt like the hug was more of a source of comfort for himself rather than Noah, but the boy didn't have to know that.

“You, me, and your Dad are going to fix this,” Harry finally concluded. “You're going to learn how to be a good Dom — the best Dom in the world. After Louis, that is,” Harry winked.

Noah chuckled. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly, “I hope so.”

“You'll see,” Harry promised. “Things will all work out in the end.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comment, kudos, and check out my other fics? ;)


End file.
